The Proposal
by wally4ever
Summary: James, nervous as hell, asks our favorite red head to be his wife. Through trials and a super obnoxious conscience, will he succeed? read and review. ONE SHOT!


AN: I feel like my duty as an author hasn't been for filled. So here you go!

Disclaimer: take a wild guess...

The Proposal  
By: wally4ever

**!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$**

James Potter was a sweating hog at the movies, a stutter fest at the restaurant, and now in the car he'd thought he'd die of anxiety.

_I've been _

_Waiting a long time _

_For this moment to come _

_I'm destined _

_For anything _

_At… all _

'Just ask her,' one side of him, the brave part, said.

'I can't. What if-- what if she says no?' James thought back.

'She _would_ have two years ago.'

"Lily?" James asked with his voice abnormally high.

"Yeah. James, are you ok? Usually you're, well, different than how you are now."

James gulped and spoke in a quite timid voice. "Yeah, um, I need to tell you something… important."

"That is such a line."

"H-huh?" he said in a squeak.

"You know, 'We need to talk,' or 'can we speak privately,' or my favorite 'things aren't working out.'" Lily said in a huff.

_Downtown _

_Lights will be shinning _

_On me _

_Like a new diamond _

_Ring out _

_Under the _ _midnight__ hour _

"If you wanted to break up, James, all you have to--" Lily was interrupted.

"No Lily. I--I don't want to break up with you. Not one bit. I think I worded what I said wrong," James stuttered.

"You think?" she laughed making him blush in embarrassment. He chuckled despite himself.

'I have to do it now or never,' he thought, and the brave silently agreed . 'But not in the car. Not in the park either. She would hate that since so many people are there.'

"What do you want to do?" James asked to release the tension caused after the joke.

Lily yawned. "I'm kinda tired actually.

"Really sleeping beauty, I would never have guessed. So tired huh? We can go home then. Sound good?" James said glancing shortly at her to make sure she was fine.

_I'm so much closer than I have ever _

_Known... wake up! _

James pulled the car into their block.

'Chicken, you yellow belly fool. Why would she think of saying no?' the brave side said. 'Suck it in, man.'

'I'll show you,' James thought.

James drove into their driveway and parked the car. He turned it of and got out and walked to Lily's side. He was right in front of her door. He could have fainted right then and there. What would he say to his future kids! What would they say to him! He reached towards the door and opened it.

'Your younger self would laugh at you now for not doing it.'

_Dawning of a new era _

_Calling… don't let it catch you falling _

_Ready or not at all _

Lily got out of the car.

"Are you sure you're fine?" she asked placing her hand on his forehead. He shrugged it off. She continued. "You do look really pale."

"I'm sure, Lils. Don't worry."

'Liar. Liar. _Liar_. Liar! _LIAR!**'** _

Lily gave out a huge yawn and wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on the lower of his shoulders.

"Funny," Lily said out of the blue.

"What's funny?" James asked as they began to walk towards the door.

"Two years ago, I wouldn't be caught dead with you. Now," she grinned mischievously. A trade she learned from Sirius, "I like to show you off."

"Heh. Really?" he said with a smirk.

"Mmmhmmm…"

They were just at the door. "I'll open it." Lily said thumbing through her purse. "You'd twitch too much, so your hand won't be steady enough to put the key in, we'll be out here early enough to see the young new mailman." She brought out a shinny key. She unlocked the door to reveal the home they live in together for six months. "Race you upstairs! Last one up is a rotten egg!" she dashed up to beat him.

_So close enough to taste it _

_Almost… I can embrace this _

_Feeling… on the tip of my tongue _

_I'm so much closer than _

_I have ever known… _

_Wake up! _

_Better thank you lucky stars _

James shut and locked the door, then ran after Lily. She was almost done with the stairs. James ran up after her, and when he got with a foot away from her, he grabbed her arm and put his around her waist. Lily shrieked in surprise and tried to break free. James lost balance do to her fight, and both fell to the upstairs floor. Lily started to laugh. James couldn't help himself and laughed along with her. After a short while, James recovered and started to stare at Lily.

"What?" Lily giggled looked into his hazel eyes.

"I ummm, I--" He got up and paced.

Lily rested sitting half up all of her weight on her elbows. "Well?" she said amusingly.

"I--I" he dug his hands into his pant pocket and brought out a small black velvet box. He looked at her, then the ground, then back to meet her penetrating eyes again. He slowly got down on one knee. "Lily, in first year, I made fun of you because your hair looked different. In third year I discovered you were a girl. In fourth I decided it cool to prank you to a disappointing extent. In fifth, I paid Remus 50 gallons to find out more about you for me because I knew I could never do it myself, for I was lower than soap scum." He took a deep, uneven breath. "In sixth, I asked you out to no end. In seventh, you finally accepted my offers and we have been conjoined to the hip ever since." She laughed. "So now, after we just had our anniversary date, I shall ask you," he took a shaky breath. "Lily Marie Evans, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

_I've been waiting a life time _

_For this moment to come _

_I'm destined for anything at all _

"James Harold Potter, oh James Harold Potter, I was worried I'd have to ask you, of course I would!" Lily exclaimed with tears of joy in her emerald green eyes.

"Serious?"

"You better believe it."

_Dumbstruck _

_Colour me stupid _

_Good luck _

_You're gonna need it _

_Where I'm going if I get there… _

_At all… _

_Wake up _

_Better thank your lucky stars _

James went over to her and gave her a short, sweet, yet passionate kiss.

"Mrs. Potter." He said slipping the ring onto her left hand.

Both were too psyched to sleep, so they went to the living room and laid on the couch, and snuggled up watching television while they fell asleep.

**!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$**

AN: the song was entitled "Waiting" by Green Day.


End file.
